Point of View
by JettMann
Summary: The history of Vaako. His rise to glory as a Necromonger Commander. And his confrontations with the seemingly ordinary breeder that changed his life forever. Currently on HIATUS
1. Infiltration

It was so long ago I barely remember the day. It was cold, that I do remember. Colder than it should be for a summertime sun high at noon. I was only a boy of seventeen when the shots rang out. I watched the sky as ships soared up to meet them as they fell. And I watched as those ships burned and disintegrated under the power of the attacks the invaders released.

I should have been afraid, I should have run. But curiosity filled my heart, and I drew ever closer. I watched as soldiers marched through the streets to meet the invaders on the ground. It was in vain, and it was sheer stupidity that they could possibly think that they had a chance. It was over in two days. The attackers had succeeded, and our world was in ruins. Calvor Two; that was my home. But no longer.

* * *

Instead of meeting the emissaries of the invaders in the Grand Hall, I wanted to see them for myself. What they really looked like. Not the missionaries of a strange religion that I had heard of, but their true face. The largest ship, the one they called "Necropolis," landed not far from the Hall. Many of their soldiers were busy cleaning up any remaining resistance on the outskirts of the city to worry about an intrusion. 

As foolish as I was, I knew what I was about to do. To steal away into the massive ship to see what could be seen. I was a fool. But a smart fool none the less. I knew how to care for myself when it came to going undetected. Had I only known what awaited me in those dark halls.

**I am Vaako, and this is my story.**

I found the entrance, that was simple enough. But the guards made such a simple task all the more daunting. One could not just waltz in with a "how you doing" and expect a warm welcome. A welcome would come, yes,from a particle rifle.

As any goodthief knows, there is always another way into somewhere. May it be a jail, or a bank, or a castle. And I set out to find it. Though constant patrols outside made it ominous to be seen, and I made sure to remain hidden underneath the supports of the engines. The constant humming was overwhelming, but the thought of reaching my goal was all the overpowering.

I found some form of opening in the engine duct. The vent was absorbing a purple mist into it, and from it the humming was coming. I pushed my way into this vent and crawled through. It was a tight fit, but I had been in tighter spaces. I crawled as far as I could, and then I found a way out. Or, to say more truthfully, it found me.

I tumbled through the opening of some kind of grate and landed in a heap on the floor of a room. It had a bed with a pedestal in the center with dozens of pole mounted weapons. I was frightened, confused, as I should have been. I panicked and hid quickly behind a large altar of some kind in the corner. Whimpering to myself like I had suddenly reduced in age.

But there was no going back, and I forced myself to continue. I walked to the door and pushed it open slightly. To my surprise and horror, right outside the door was the eloquent armor plating of one of their soldiers. His back directly to me. I stared at the armor for what seemed like hours, not even flinching. Finally, there was a grunt and the soldier moved away.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but it wasn't to be. I saw a figure approaching in black robes, someone that was looking directly at the soldier that had moved. At that moment I knew it. The figure was going to come through the door that I had claimed as my hiding place. And so I hid behind the altar again, forcing my breaths to come slow and easy.

The door opened and in came the robed figure. He looked maybe only a few years older than me. And strangely looking the same way I felt. Frightened and confused. He sat down on the bed and looked around at the room.

"So this is my life now?" He said with a strange confidence. "I'll get used to it."

I could feel tension mounting in the air. This was a new convert. I had heard the stories. I had listened to the preachers. And now I saw their seed. At least, I heard him. Icould hearthe footsteps coming closer to where I was hiding. And I could hear a mumbled prayer being recited at the altar. Now was my chance. My chance to really get somewhere. I slinked off to the side of the altar and away from it. Completely undetected, I moved in as silently as possible to the praying man. My conscience flared for one brief moment as I grabbed his neck.

My victim, as I was now aware, was much stronger than me. I couldn't fight him, I had to end it. One slight amount of pressure and I flung my arms at an angle and threw his head to the side. Breaking his neck like it was a twig. I felt the dull weight of the body on me and I let it fall. I had to be quick, otherwise attention would come to what had happened. I had silenced him, but maybe these strangers had extrasensory abilities.

I pulled his clothes on myself as quickly as I couldand quickly fit the robe around my back. It fit well, just right in fact. I stared at the body, wondering what I was going to do. Then I remembered the opening in the ceiling and looked up. It was just large enough.

After some difficulty I was able to cram the body into the opening. I walked to the bed and sat down, breathing hard. I didn't know why, it hadn't been the first person I'd murdered. A thief has to kill now and then. But this was different. Something in the eyes, it was wrong. I looked to my left and saw a large switch. I grabbed it and pulled, not really knowing what it did.

There was a sound like wind and the opening closed.

"Venting waste air." A ghost-like voice said from a pool of water.

I jumped back, expecting some specter to rise up and tell me something morbid, like how I was going to die for my actions.Usually such cliche things were to be expected in such a situation,but nothing happened. I relaxed, feeling a little more at ease. If such a thing was possible in my position. At that moment, I began to regret my choice to see what these invaders were truly like.

A foolish whim of a stupid boy. But not so stupid as to warrant attention. Right as I had come over myself, the door opened. A lanky, but strangely dangerous looking figure walked in and looked at me. Right in the eyes I might add.

"You are not Hadoff." He said, his voice cool and sophisticated.

I panicked, I had been caught. There was no escaping fate with such awful consequences. And his eyes seemed to carve their way right into my soul. He flicked one of his fingers at me to respond, andI noticed they all had some strange sets of archaic armor pieces adorning them.It made him look regal in a sense.

"No, I'm not."

"Who are you then?" His voice had not lost its touch, and its fluid sound made me almost want to trust him.

"I'm just lost. I couldn't find the room I was given, so I came in here."

"I see. Go out and speak with the guard. He will direct you to more proper individuals who can identify where you are to stay."

"Thanks."

I stood and quickly walked towards the door. But I didn't get far when powerful hands grabbed me and flung my hood back. He forced my head to the side and took one look at my neck.

"I see." His cool voice never wavering as he released me.

"Wait… I c-can explain. I-I-I j-just wanted to know." I stuttered, fearing the worst for my life.

"I know of someone who can solve this for us." He said, taking hold of my arm and leading me outside.

There was no fighting this man. He was inhumanly strong. Easily ten times stronger than the one I wrestled with. He brought me down a flight of stairs and into a massive hall. The whole hall was full of people all wearing armor or black robes. But they all moved aside when they saw the man coming. Making a path towards a small door off to the side.

I couldn't believe what was happening. I hadn't been here half an hour and I had been caught. Now to simply let my imagination soar on the thousands of torturous deaths they could possibly think up for me.

The man dropped me in a large room and quickly closed the doors behind him. Locked in a room with a strange man with horrible fashion sense, I probably laughed, but I cannot remember.

"You are quite the smart one to make it in. Killing one of my disciples. And even going as far as ejecting his body. Very crude but artfully effective. You are truly a talented boy."

"Go to hell."

"Oh now that is something I plan on avoiding. If I may introduce myself..."

"Bite me." I spat the words out as venomously as I could, hiding my fear behind a rough and tough disposition.

"I am not going to harm you boy. I am only a Purifier. And I have summoned someone who will have a great interest in you. Since you see... Somehow you made it past ten legions of soldiers, under the protective gaze of the Lensors andright into Necropolis, without us even knowing you were there. The Grand Marshal will very much want to meet you. He thoroughly enjoys such talented individuals."

I was interested now. What could they want in me? I was a thief for hire. You wanted it, I stole it. As well as getting a sizable bonus for anything extra I could pocket. But someone actually interested in meeting me? I for some reason wanted toknow more aboutthis "Grand Marshal."

"It is an honor that you can speak with him at all. But such talent and bravery are above any normal conscript. You are something special."

Flattery? To me? What did these people want from me? I had killed one of their own and now they wanted to know me? Something about this seemed wrong, very wrong.

The Purifier sat down in a strangely crafted chair and waved his hand through the air absent mindedly. I had the nerve to begin pacing, which brought a devious smile to the Purifier's face.

After what seemed forever, but was more like ten minutes I felt "something" coming near. I couldn't explain it other than that it was a presence. And it was cold. The door opened and two strangely clad women came in, followed by the most highly adorned man of them all.

"What have you brought that was so important, Purifier? If this is what I think it is, you only test my patience."

"This boy, Grand Marshal."

"What about him?"

"He seemed to have found a way past the troops into the ship, and managed to kill me newest disciple. Within fifteen minutes of even stepping on the soil of our landing field. He even had the gall to disguise himself, though he didn't get far."

"Indeed." The Grand Marshal suddenly seemed a little less ominous.

His face took an unexpected change. Even a smile perked up on the side of his thin mouth.

"Not many have the courage to venture near my ship. And even less to actually ascend into its halls."

"Just wanted to have a look around."

"… Intriguing. And might someone such as you sport a name?"

"Vaako. My name is Vaako."

"Just, Vaako?"

"I was orphaned at birth. No parents, and no first name."

The Grand Marshal narrowed his eyes a little. As if he was looking "through me."

"I see great things within you, Vaako. And the potential to make them a reality. You are precisely what I am looking for."

I was suddenly cold. Like a stiff wind had burled up and brought a chill through the air.

"Take him before the Quasi-Deads. We shall see if he is worthy."

Suddenly two soldiers grabbed my arms. They had leapt down from a walkway above and restrained me with ease. I could barely fight one, much less two. But I fought anyway. I wouldn't let them take me without at least a simple struggle.

"He shows spirit. Fight them boy! Fight with your heart! I need more like you. Just like you."

The guards let go and suddenly I stopped moving. Something was wrong, my feet wouldn't move. A strange sound came from the floor and it turned a deep purple. I was suddenly too heavy to hold myself up. I fell to my knees and pushed against the floor with my hands, barely keeping myself up. I was hardly aware that five large capsules had lowered and set into place around me.

"Making entry." The same ghostly voice said, clear as rain falling on crystal.

Aknife of darknessstabbed into my mind. It was the most horrible feeling I had ever encountered. Like something was separating my mind from my body and prodding at both with unseen fingers.

"Nothing blocking our way, enteringcortex...We see chaos. Anger. Uncontrolled thoughts." The ghosts spoke again.

I couldn't understand anymore. There were so many cloudy thoughts moving through my mind like they were beingcarted in and out. I couldn't hold on to a single memory or image for more than a moment.

"We see pain. And fear. Fear of loss. Fear of death." The voices were beginning to intermingle with one another. "Vaako. Vaako. Vaako." They were chanting my name like it was a rhyme.

"Vaako." I heard the Grand Marshal say from above. "Release him."

The pressure on me vanished, and strong hands pulled me to my feet. I was suddenly angry, angry at them for violating my mind. The last place I had to myself. Angry for being caught. Angry for the sake of anger. I made a grab for what looked like a weapon and pulled it from the guard's belt. Swinging it and firing it right into the other soldier's chest. The weapon released a purple blast that sent the soldier careening away.

The guard holding onto my right arm looked at me with a strange emptiness in his eyes before it happened. My face was the last thing he ever saw before a hole was blown right through him. Point blank with the weapon. Without skipping a beat I fired the weapon right at one of the guards standing on the upper section.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed.

I screamed, and I ranted, and I shot. But nothing I did quenched the anger the Quasi-Dead had brought up within me. Another soldier grabbed me and twisted the weapon from my hands. But my quick fingers found a blade and I tore through the guards armor, right into his stomach. The curved blade was prefect for digging through their strong armor. Prefect for killing anything that got in my way. In my bloody rage, I saw little more than red.

The next thing I could remember was my arm being twisted. The pain was so bad that I dropped the knife and turned to face my attacker. It was the Grand Marshal himself. Darkness began to fill my vision as I stared into his deep eyes.

"You are more than adequate, Vaako. You are perfect... Welcome to Necropolis."

And with that, I saw no more. Inky black shadows covered my vision and the world went dark.


	2. Conversion

When I woke up, I was in a bed. A room similar to the one before, but larger and more extravagantly adorned. It was strange though, I had no memory of even leaving the small room where the Quasi-Dead had scanned me. It was more like they had "tested" me.

Had I passed? I was still alive, that much was certain. I had all my body parts. Nothing was broken or damaged. And the fact I didn't feel any different made less sense then the fact that I wasn't dead.

I looked around and saw a set of strange black clothes hanging on a spear, and they were just my size. Almost too perfect... I quickly redressed myself in the simple but oddly appropriate clothing. When I pulled the cloak over my shoulders I saw that it had been covering a small desk. On the desk was a wide range of strange trinkets. Most of which looked incredibly sharp. I found pockets in the cloak and clothes that the weapons fit perfectly into.

"Are they stupid? Arming me?"

"No. You will not be harmed, and thus we hope that you will do no more damage than necessary." A familiar, liquid sounding voice spoke from the shadows of a corner.

"Purifier." I said with disdane.

"Yes. And I have come to offer you a proposal. You are quite the talented young man. And the Grand Marshal has use for such talent. Join him and enjoy all the luxury and benefits of an officer. And we shall treat you like royalty. That is our lord's offer."

"And if I refuse?"

"The alternative is not so pleasant. And I must articulate the rarity of such an offer. There have beena select fewin all of our history."

"Just exactly 'who' are you?"

"Many call us 'Hood of the Devil.' But we are more accurately known as Necromongers."

"And that's what you want me to be?"

"Yes."

I looked at the ground, then at my new clothes. Finally summing up the courage to look right into the Purifier's eyes. I raised my fist and gave him the finger. The Purifier raised and eyebrow in what looked like amusement.

"You are quite the spirited one. You decline my offer?"

"I decline yours. But I accept the Grand Marshal's. Now get out of my room."

"Your room? What gives you the inclination that this is…" The Purifier stopped talking.

I had a knife right at his throat. My hands were quicker than his eyes. He looked down at the tiny blade and then right into my eyes.

"Is there no end to your defiance?"

"Not really."

"What a kinsman you would have made."

I had no idea what that could possibly have meant. But I didn't like this 'Purifier.' Not one bit. He was too complacent in his speech, and too much like a viper with his gaze. It gave me the creeps.

"What do you want me to do? To accept this offer?" I said with obvious poison dripping from my words.

"Simply follow me."

I followed him out, letting my hair fall over my eyes as we exited. The spiky strands masking my sight from others as I tailed the Purifier. I wanted privacy as I took in the large halls. Let my eyes view in secrecy. If I was to become one of these Necromongers, then I'd better get a quick one-oh-one in what the hell they do.

"You have interesting architecture."

"We do our best."

"It sucks."

"We all have our own opinions on that matter. All of us that really know what it means learn to appreciate it."

I watched as two Necromongers walked on the base floor towards the throne. They were the same women that had accompanied the Grand Marshal. Bodyguards perhaps. But it really didn't matter. I had no point in contemplating any form of assassination. That was just how my mind works. Go for the number one. A habit that would never leave me.

The Purifier finally stopped at a small round room and pointed at the center. I followed his direction and stood in the center. A metal bar rose up under my knees and knocked me off balance. I almost fell, but several other metal rods latched themselves onto me and held me in place. Thentwo pikes slowly lowered and aligned themselves to my neck, a few inches from each side.

"Don't fight it. Accept the pain." I heard the sound of the Purifier's voice in the dark room. And then it came.

Unbelievablesearing pain, like no other I had ever felt before. I roared as I felt it quickly spread through my whole body. It had punched straight through my neck!

This was like no feeling I had ever experienced. It cannot be explained other than a burning, icy emptiness that creeps through your veins slowly but surely until it consumes you. And through it, you become more powerful than ever before. It gives you life by taking it away. Through this, I truly learned the meaning of pain and death.

After that I really didn't remember much. Blurry visions of someone coming in and watching me. Movement around the round room. And a silky feeling on my cheek. Then darkness took my sight away, and I felt my mind approach something I had never experienced before. A strange, exotic place. The pain was gone, the feeling of ever approaching doom was not there. Only a feeling of contentment and satisfaction in myself that I had never felt before.

But before I could even touch it, the vision was gone. I felt the pressure on my body release and I collapsed on the floor. Strong, but gentle hands lifted me off my feet and I stumbled blindly along as they guided me. I felt something soft under me, and I passed out.

* * *

"How is he?"

"He is strong my lord. He is recovering. And more quickly than most converts."

"Interesting. Inform me immediately when the situation changes."

"It has." I said, pushing myself up with my elbows.

I opened my eyes to see the Grand Marshal and another. She was someone I had never seen before. But I instantly wanted to know more about who she was. She looked like someone I should know. Someone who knew things that could be useful.

"Are you well, Vaako?"

"Well enough." I managed to cough.

The Grand Marshal nodded and walked out of the room. I pushed myself to the side of the bed and was about to stand when she spoke again.

"I don't think you should get up yet."

"I'm fine." I snapped as I put pressure on my legs.

-Thump!-

"Oof!"

"I told you."

"… Ow... My legs aren't working."

"Do you need help?"

I grabbed the wall and pulled myself up on a rim. Grabbed one of the many spears lining the wall I used it like a walking stick.

"We all have problems the first day. Let your body get used to its conversion."

"I feel like something ran me over."

"That's normal. Especially for your conversion."

"Mine?"

"Never mind. It will be explained in time."

I looked at her again. She was maybe a little younger than me. Pale skin, dark blue eyes with a strange cloudy look to them. With long black hair that ended in darkblue tips. I could almost say she was beautiful, if i even really knew what the word meant.

"What is your name girl?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked first."

"So?"

I couldn't beat that logic. And I had very quickly tired of the childish banter.

"I am Vaako."

"My name is Alicia. I am your Right Hand."

I blinked for a moment.

"My what?"

"Your Right Hand. Oh… Excuse my lingo. A personal assistant to your needs."

"Like a servant?"

"That is one way of describing my duties. Though crudely so."

I felt life returning to my legs and I let my weight ease onto them. Then I backed up very quickly.

"I didn't ask for anything like this!"

"Oh don't go and panic. I am here to assist and advise you to your own duties. As well as care for whatever necessities that might arise. Such as food and drink. It is as simple as that.And just until you find your feet here."

"Make sure to specify those kinds of things."

Alicia just gave me a blank look. It was odd, seeing someone just stare that way. Like they could just sit there with that dull blank look forever.

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sure. You've been unconscious for three days. While that's odd, I guess there's just some difference in the conversion you were subject to."

"There are different kinds?"

"Several. Yours allows you to retain full independence, but gives you all the abilities we Necromongers have. Look in the mirror."

I turned and saw a long pane of reflective glass and stood in front of it. My hair was short and spiky. But black instead ofthe original wavy brown.And my face was paler, almost lifeless in appearance.

"Whoa."

"Along with that your body has been gifted with incredible stamina, strength and sheer endurance. As well as several other enhancements. Just one of the gifts our faith bestows on us."

"… Yeah." I said with a hint of confused sarcasm.

She gave me another hard look. Her gaze was piercing and seemed almost alien to me. But my concern was my own eyes now held the same clouded look to them. I was no different.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do now? I guess you won't have much use of a pickpocket."

"On the contrary. Quick hands and swift reflexes are what the Grand Marshal wanted. He knows that any individual who can think on their feet is perfect for a replacement."

"Replacement for what?"

"In time." She said with an odd grin.

Alicia stood and walked towards the door. Her cloak hiding her feet, making her look as if she was gliding. I watched as she opened the door and beckoned me to follow.

* * *

Alicia and I since then would walk the halls together, just talking. She taught me what it meant to be a Necromonger. And what was destined for myself. A Necromonger officer. Such a thing was only dreamed of by so many.And I learned my place quickly.Under the watchful eyes of the Grand Marshal, I prospered.

* * *

I felt the burning feeling of adrenaline pump through my body as I stared into the eyes of my opponent. Combat drills were only one of the many protocols I was forced to endure. But I enjoyed this. My enemy was a simply grunt soldier this time. Nothing at all that could even show a challenge. It was armed with the generic spear-axe, while I had only my fists.

"Begin!" The Overseer yelled from the viewing area. I had drawn only a minimal crowd this time. There was no sport in facing a simply foot soldier.

The soldier spun his axe around in a deadly arc and approached me cautiously. I watched the spin and saw a slight flaw in the pattern that it followed. I swiftly ducked under the upward swing and disarmed him. Planting my feet on the soldier's breast plate I jumped off and flipped myself and landed in a second form stance, ready for more.

The soldier pulled a small knife from his belt and charged me. Oh what was this? I had fought more skilled opponents and won. Foot soldiers were beneath me. When he reached my impressive range of attack I leapt up and wound my ankles around his neck. I corkscrewed and snapped his vertebrae like a twig.

Landing right underneath the dead weight I grabbed his breastplate and lifted the soldier above my head. Making double sure that he wouldn't get up I crushed his back onto my knee with a resounding "crack!" Dropping the now stiff corpse I stood and looked up at the Overseer.

"Vaako is victorious."

"Again." I pointed out.

I walked to the arena's door and grabbed my cloak. I was tired and hot, and I wouldn't kill anymore for the day. I had other duties to serve. And the Grand Marshal had something planned for the day. Something special.

I walked through the Throne Room hall, my armor clanking on the floor as I strode quickly towards the War Room. Scales and the Purifier were there with the Grand Marshal. They were looking right at the viewing pool.

"Ah, Vaako. Come here boy."

I obeyed and came to stand next to the Grand Marshal. He rested a hand on my shoulder and I felt the strange coldness that his half-dead self invoked in me. But I had quickly learned to trust that feeling.

"What is it that you wished to show me, Grand Marshal?"

"Your future. Ascension Protocol!"

I felt the ship shudder as it slowly hummed to life. We were taking off! This could mean only one thing. All resources had been taken and now the Necromongers had no use for the planet. It was time to purge it and ready the system for the Underverse.

I watched as the deformed activation lever slowly rose up, ready for use. The Grand Marshal walked up to stand next to it, but then looked to me.

"Vaako."

"My lord."

"Show me your loyalty to the Necromongers. To me. And the end of all others."

I slowly walked to the lever. Its strange, horrific features. I placed my armored hand on it and the Grand Marshal stared at me even more intensely.

"Obedience without question. Loyalty till Underverse come. And ever still." I spoke my oath with confidence.

I pushed the lever and initiated the ritual that would leave the planet's surface nothing but burning ash to feed off of for the rest of eternity in this verse. I stepped back with a bowed head and returned to my place beside Scales.

"Well done."

And for the first time since I had come aboard the Basilica, I felt true purpose. This was my home, my life, my duty. I was, am, and will forever be, a Necromonger.


	3. Conflict

This chapter marks a hiatus point for JettMann. I have a new job, college and other little things that will utterly consume my time. I estimate about six weeks before i can post again. I will try to put one in earlier then that but no promises. I will be able to write, but only on my laptop which will be in a no wireless internet spot. Life before stories unfortunately.  
In the infamous words of the terminator. _I'll be back_.

* * *

I stood on the porch of a burned home and watched as the last remnant of the defenses was wiped away. It had been seven years since my homeworld was destroyed. And now a full grown man I had fully asserted myself as a Necromonger Commander. A full warrior ship of Elite warriors at my disposal. And now I was on the fields of battle alongside them for the first time. Before I simply watched as the battle raged from the safety of the Basilica warship.

But here, now, I simply stood back and watched. My soldiers could deal with anything they came up against. Why risk my own life before due time? Such thinking wasn't proper of a Commander.

I was still engrossed by the battle when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Heavy boots and strong armor.

"Irgun. What took you so long?"

The massive soldier simply grunted and stuck his bloody axe into the wooden porch deck. His cracked and scarred armor atribute to his skill. But his muteness also made him a hard read. Even witha overindulged ego, his loyalty was absolute, akin to mine.

"The Lord Marshal wishes the breeder defense base to be cleansed before the conversion procurements begin. See to it personally. I want it perfect for him."

Irgun nodded and brandished his axe with a twirl. I simply continued to watch as the warrior ships made their destructive landings. Crushing anything under them as they settled. I could sense the presence of a soldier behind me. Irgun had missed one. I was disappointed. He usually killed everything he saw. But, no one was perfect.

I spun around wrapped my fingers around the throat of my would-be attacker. It was a woman, maybe a little younger than me. But she wasn't armed and had no armor to speak of. I didn't let go, but pulled her closer.

"What did you think you were doing?"

She didn't answer. Pure fear in her eyes. I heard something come from inside. More footsteps, but light and unhindered.

"Sarah!" I heard a young man scream.

I turned and saw the face of a young adult breeder. His eyes thin and a vicious glare emanating from them.

"Let go of my sister!"

He ran at me, a plain kitchen knife in his hand.

"Brandon, no!" The girl screamed.

I lifted my particle rifle and the young man stopped. His eyes on the nozzle of the powerful weapon. I felt a sudden pain surge through my body and for a single moment my grip loosened. The girl wrenched herself from my hand and dove behind her kin. I looked at my arm and found a large knife had impaled it. The boy had not thrown it; the girl had already been carrying it! I saw the young man pull his arm back to throw his knife, but a particle blast cut off his attack. He went flying back and slammed into the wall, a smoking hole in his chest.

"Brandon! You killed him!"

"Yes." I said as I aimed my rifle at the girl.

She looked at it with defiance in her eyes. She lifted her hand and flipped me off. Bad move. She fell to the same fate as her brother. Lying only inches from where he had laid still. Her ribcage blown apart from my rifle.

"Slaughtering breeders again Vaako?" That deep voice could only mean one thing.

"Toal."

"The Basilica is about to land. We must be there to accompany the procession."

"Then we shall go."

Toal turned and for one fleeting moment I considered putting a particle bolt in his backside. But I had no wish to end his life, yet. He could still command with flawless ability. And the Necromongers needed such skill. Skill like mine.  
I entered the dropship and felt it ascend towards the Basilica quickly. I felt the docking clamps take hold of the small transport and I immediately made my way out and towards the Necropolis grand hall. As I made my way I saw the Purifier and his entourage of Acolytes on their way to my destination. I instantly wished there was another route from the docking bay.

"Vaako." His silky voice made my blood curdle.

"Purifier." I responded as calmly as I could.

In the whole time I had known the Purifier, I had aged considerably. From a boy to a man. The Purifier had not aged one bit. He looked exactly the same as he did seven years ago. Maybe just another side effect of the conversion I had never seen.

"Vaako." I heard a familiar voice say my name.

I turned to see my fellow Commander, Scales. Unlike Toal, Scales and I worked well together. We had even shared a victory side-by-side.

"What is it?"

"We can't land. My forces just discovered a hidden force of defenders, the hard way."

"Aren't we protected by the fleet here?"

"My Warrior Ship was taken out too quickly for it to send out a distress call."

The realization sank in. We had fallen right into a well thought out trap. No wonder the defenses had been so light. Heavy ground fire but no gunners. It was all laid out and obvious, but I had followed their plan like it had been my own.  
I rushed to the forward stations and burst into the pilot's chamber.

"Don't land! Keep us in the air!"

The pilots looked at me with confused glances as they returned their gaze to the flight controls. The Basilica continued its descent.

"We are about to be hit by a second wave! Get the Basilica behind the Warrior Ships!"

Again I was ignored. This infuriated me to no end. They were only following the Lord Marshal's orders, and not that of common sense.  
Scales never lied, and I knew he wouldn't start today. There had been something wrong with the whole invasion, and now the awful realization was the enemy was using our own confidence against us.  
I rushed from the forward station and slammed against the railing as brakes. I saw the Lord Marshal preparing to march down the Warrior Ship procession in the glory of our victory. A victory that had not yet been accomplished.  
I threw myself over the railing and landed heavily in the Grand Hall, my knees absorbing most of the shock. The loud sound of my armor contacting the floor echoed through the hall, bringing all attention to me.

"It's a trap!"

On queue I heard a loud crash. There was an explosion and the entireNecropolis shuddered from the force of it.

"An airborne Warrior Ship has been destroyed!" I heard yelling from the forward station as soldiers began to scurry to and fro.

"Vaako! What is this?" The Lord Marshal roared through his armored mask.

I wasn't able to answer when the Basilica shook violently as I heard weapons fire contacting the hull. I ran to the sensor station and stared at the viewer. Hundreds of small units were converging on several of the forward Warrior Ships.

"Enemy fighters attacking!"

I quickly turned to the Lord Marshal as he stood over the viewer as well, staring at it with hidden eyes.

"We played right into their grasp my lord. But we won't be defeated so easily."

"No, we will not. Gunnery control. Full pattern sweeps. Keep those pests off my ship." The Lord Marshal hissed to the officer in charge of the Basilica's formidable cannons.

I heard the weapons fire and felt the discharge. It was a beautiful thing. But with fighters swarming around us the Basilica would be too busy guarding itself to lay down defenses for the vulnerable Warrior Ships.

"Meet fighters against fighters. We must clear the air around the remaining airborne ships until they can land." I saidinstinctively, a habitto take initiative with the situation.

The Lord Marshal turned to look at me, but nodded his approval. This would be my first test of will against an equal foe.

"Docking, launch all frigates to defend the Basilica against enemy fighters. Gunnery controls, aim to fire on fighters attacking the landing ships. Keep our warriors alive."

The obedience was flawless as I felt the shudder of all the frigates detaching and immediately opening fire on the hornet's nest of fighters swarming around our ships. I watched through the viewer as several larger objects appeared moving quickly towards our position.

"Enemy ships moving to engage. Warrior Ships fire on them. Destroy the larger targets before moving to the more nimble adversaries."

The powerful guns on the ships pounded as they discharged at the incoming hostile craft. I watched as the projectiles found their mark, and simply glanced off. The larger ships took quite a beating before they began to tilt downwards. But then, the ships began to open fire on us. The forward-most Warrior Ship detonated in midair as a hailstorm of projectiles hammered its hull. The second of the three larger craft found the way of the first, but not before taking two frigates down with it.

"Vaako! We are losing too many ships!" I could almost feel the Lord Marshal's scorn on the back of my neck.

"Gunnery control, focus all fire on the smaller craft." I had to time the attack just right.

The escort ships began to take hits from the Basilica's many guns. Many exploded, but others moved away and out of the cannon's tracking range. The final large vessel took one hit too many and plummeted towards the ground. Blowing apart halfway down.

"Warrior Ships, land immediately. Gunnery control, full spread on all targets in a three-sixty radius to the Basilica. Frigates, pursue the escort craft. Pilot station, begin landing procedure."

"Vaako, what are you doing?" I heard Scales ask me.

He had come up beside me and was watching me work. I had been too absorbed in the battle to notice.

"Exactly what they want me to. These ships were only to force us down. But I'm going to put the Basilica right in the middle of the Warrior Ship corridor. Since this is their target, I shall take it from them."

"Be careful in what you do. Too many things could go wrong."

I felt the Basilica land on solid ground. I immediately began to calculate the best course of action. But my choices were few.

"All troops disengage to combat enemy forces. Warrior Ships provide anti-fighter support. Let them come to us."

"Vaako." I heard the Lord Marshal say with uncertainty to my actions.

"I know what I am doing my lord."

"I hope so. Because if you fail, you will never see the Underverse."

The words stung my very core as I watched the remaining enemy fighters move towards our protective radius. Few would make it past the Warrior Ships, and that few would fall prey to the Basilica. But only a few would be needed to punch a hole in our defenses.

"My lord. I can do little more here. I will take my regiment and assist in what will soon become a ground based battle."

"Remember my words Vaako."

"Always my lord."

I pulled my helmet onto my head and readied my particle rifle. This would be a day hard won.


	4. Cleansing

I ran through the maze of hallways before reaching the secondary hanger bay. The entire bay was full of troop transports, and with them platoons of my personal Reaver guard. Elite soldiers specialty trained for situations such as this.  
I quickly boarded the lead and hit the switch to open the bay. Pulling the lever to signal the drop sequence I felt a sudden feeling in my gut. The anticipation of the battle to come no doubt. I grabbed hold of two handholds and kicked the switch to launch all transports. I felt the drop as my stomach shot into my throat. I felt the hum of the gravity engines kicking in and soon the soft feeling of the glide to our destination.  
We shot towards the city at high speed, lining up with other such armadas of troops to meet the enemy. Ground fire began to rise up around us. And I knew transports were being hit, but sacrifices were necessary. I saw through the viewscreen as another transport, obviously carrying grunt soldiers sharply turned into an energy blast meant for my own ship. They knew who was more important then whom. But such displays of self-sacrifice made apparent that their due time had been upon them. They had crossed the threshold.  
Our ships began to form circles in and around the inner city, dropping troops by the hundreds. I hit the deploy command switch and pulled my helmet over my head. Readying my rifle I hit my own deploy switch. Guided to the ground on a carpet of gravity waves I touched down and immediately motioned for my troops to follow. We had a job to do. And no one was more qualified for its completion.  
We marched towards the ground turrets as brilliant arcs of light shot upwards. They were still firing at any ships that came within their range. They had to be destroyed. I pushed myself harder as I ran towards their position. But I suddenly stopped as thumping sounds came from to our right. I looked up and saw a curving ball of energy move over the city towards the landing area.

"Artillery."

The only thing to do was to split my troops. I had enough. The artillery was far more of a threat than theturrets. I took three fourths of my troops and we marched to the cannon site. I knew what was of more importance, and thus would be more heavily defended.  
What concerned me was that the only weapons fire I could hear was that of AA and artillery. No small-arms were being fired. Why were the native breeders not fighting? As I rounded a corner my question was answered, though not in the way i would have hoped for.  
I saw a large group of armored men standing in formation in the intersection of four streets. They were not Necromonger soldiers, thus my mind automatically tagged them as the new enemies. I motioned for my soldiers to line up and fire on them. We had opened fire before they even knew we were there. The particle bolts made contact, and then something happened I had never seen before. The bolts were simply absorbed into some sort of protection energy screen.  
The native soldiers saw us and pulled out large blades and flourished them. Obviously they meant to meet us on equal ground. The only place to truly fight. My own troops pulled out their axes and readied for the fight. I hit a switch in my glove and warblades emerged on my gauntlets. The multi-bladed sword/spike hybridweapons gleaming in the strobe-like flashes of energy in the sky.  
I raised my arm and for a single moment no one moved. I dropped it and surged forward. My troops right behind me as we charged to meet the breeders. They in turn ran to meet our charge. In a moments time both forces collided and mass chaos ensued. I swung my arm-mounted blades, cutting down any opponent that stood in my way. Their protective screens shielded them from our particleweapons, but not from blades.  
I saw my soldiers fighting with ferocious efficiency as the enemy fell under our assault. Soon we had strewn the whole street with bodies. I looked around for a moment, savoring the victory.AgainI motionedfor us tomarch forward again to our objective. Nothing would halt the cleansingin the name of theUnderverse; and certainly not a planet that believes it can defeat the Necromonger legion vast.  
We continued to meet resistance the farther in we fought. But these breeders were unaccustomed to fighting Necromongers, and not ready to fight an enemy that refused to die. I myself was wounded but I thought nothing of it. It was only a scratch. I fought as hard as I could through the enemies. Cleaving many into several pieces. My armor was becoming increasingly splattered with blood as I cut my way in. The breeders were coming from every alley and doorway on the street. It was an ambush so perfectly planned that it took all concentration not to sit back and admire the beauty of it.  
My troops weren't taking much loss, maybe one or two. But we were dealing massive damage on our opponents. After so many endless moments of adrenaline and sweat of fighting we emerged into a square containing five large machines that were spewing the artillery on our ships. I grabbed my tag beacon and threw it on the ground. Rushing out my troops quickly followed as a screeching sound came from overhead. Dozens of fighters surged overhead and pounded the cannons with particle gun fire. In a moments time there was nothing left but a smoking crater.  
Once on board the troop transport heading to another war zone, I contacted the Basilica. Wishing for the Lord Marshal to know of my success.

"Well done, Vaako. I am pleased with your success. Return to Necropolis. Your work is done."

"But my warriors may be of service still my lord."

"This planet cannot be wonby force and be of any use to us. We will cleanse it and replenish our ranks on the next world."

"As you wish."

As we docked with the Basilica I heard the sound of the ships lifting off. I felt the hull of the ship shake, but hold firm. Rising above the clouds and towards the safety of space. I felt the shutter as continued ground fire hit us. But it ceased just as quickly as it began. Waves of energy sweeping across the world, cleansing it of the insolent breeders. Those that dared hinder the Necromongers fell, like any other world.  
But I had never seen us so close to defeat before. If we had not cleansed the surface we might have been overwhelmed. But such thoughts were not warranted. And thus I banished them from my mind.  
I made my way quickly towards the Grand Hall. Noticing Acolytes and other Denizens of the Necropolis would stop and stare as I passed. My armor was dented and damaged, not to mention bloody. My warblades were even dripping slightly. Let them stare; I carried these as badges of honor. I slew many foes this day and I was proud.  
Once in the Grand Hall I saw the Lord Marshal on the throne and I came to the foot of thelower stairand bowed.

"My lord."

"Rise Vaako. You have done well. If I had five of you the battle would have been a complete success other than a simple route. But since I am only graced by one, I think it is time that your service is rewarded."

I felt my throat go dry as the Lord Marshal stood and produced a Legion Commander's helmet from beside the throne. I looked at it for a moment before slowly taking my own off. The Lord Marshal smiled as he handed me the token of leadership. My heart skipped a beat as my fingers graced its sides.

"Now go. See to your wounds."

I bowed once more and tucked the helmet under my arm. Turning from the throne I walked out of the Grand Hall and up the stairs to the second level. Looking up the next set I breathed for a moment before following those as well. Ascending the steps to the war room I breathed deeply, letting my thoughts wander slightly to what the future might now bring.  
I had been in the war room many times. But never as one of the lead commanders to strategize upcoming invasions. This was my place now. And I would serve it with as much honor and loyalty as any other.

"You have done our Lord Marshal a great service, Vaako. Pleased him. Gained more trust. A rare position has been achieved on your part." A smooth, fluid voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to face the Purifier. His emotionless face looking over the railing down at the Grand Hall. His deep, piercing eyes making their way to mine. I felt grasped in a vice under the gaze.

"You carry with you the spoils of the battle. But you must not let arrogance upon your part to slip in the way. Such mentalities can be hazardous."

"Have you come to test me? Or just to spite me in my time of glory."

"You have changed, Vaako. I see it in your eyes. You are hard, cold. As such of a Necromonger Commander. But not from the position has this change come. The past has hardened your heart. The loss of the only one who you ever had feelings for. Do you still think of her, Vaako?"

His words cut like no knife ever could. I took a step back and looked at the floor.

"Get out." I said with enough spite and maliceto make him raise an eyebrow.

"Do not let this change your heart again. You are a Necromonger, but you have remnants of what you once were. These can lead to thoughts that are not becoming of a Commander. You must learn to control them. And they could make you invincable."

I turned to him with murder in my eyes. Taking a step forward and pinning him to the wall. He stared at me with those infuriatingly passive eyes. I raised my warblades to his throat and I could see him swallow.

"Do not tempt me. Or I will coat this ship with your blood and use your corpse as target practice for the grunt soldiers, while your heart still beats. And if you ever _dare_ speak to me about Alicia again, there will be nothing in this ship that will save you from my wrath.Not the Lord Marshal, not your acolytes, no one. Am I clear?"

"Unavoidably. I will take my leave."

I removed the warblades and pushed him towards the door. He stumbled slightly and ran into the wall. Brushing himself off he quickly walked out. Him even mentioning Alicia brought old pains to my mind and heart. How I hated him. Hated who he was, what he stood for, even the very thought of his presence.And my hate was not something any living creature held for very long before they no longer breathed.  
It was the Purifier who had come and told me of Alicia's fate. The one person I had ever cared for. Ever since I had almost blamed him. And that was the only thing that kept me from any doubtful thoughts. Because such things were not becoming of a Commander. And I was to be the greatest of them all. I was determined to set myself above all others. And I would not stop till the entire galaxy trembled at the very whisper of my name.

* * *

Hey readers. As you can see i have found a little time at the library to post the next chapter. I also have the next two already written. I don't know when they'll be up, but hopefully soon. Just to make things clear, if these few beginning chapters are moving pretty quick it's because i want to get through his past with haste. I know you all want to get to the good stuff. It is very much on the way. 


	5. Companionship

**_FOUR YEARS LATER_**

The life of a commander was much more trying than most would think. Many decisions are left up to you, and most require sacrifice. Sacrifices are the calling card of war. No matter what we do or try to do we lose good soldiers. But that is our way. We fight till we cross the threshold into glory.  
Many times I have come close to the threshold only to return even stronger then before. My fellow commanders continuously notice my increasing strength. Maybe sometime soon I too will make a pilgrimage to the gates of the Underverse. Gain the same power as the Lord Marshal. I would lead the Necromongers to flaming glory under our banner. I would spread the cleansing flame farther then any Lord Marshal before me.  
But such thoughts could cause doubt. To doubt is the first step towards traitorous actions. And I was no traitor to my people. I was their strength. With the Lord Marshal as the great pole arm of our campaign, I am no doubt the blade. But still, thoughts do creep into one's mind. And stray ones of my leading the Necromongers as the Lord Marshal do find their way to my consciousness. The prospect was a comforting thought. Since I could almost expect that I would be named his successor. But to ensure this I would need to fight even harder. To push myself farther and deeper then I ever have before.  
I sat in my quarters, staring at a dagger on the table. It had been a gift. Alicia had given it to me when I had been first advanced to frigate captain. How I missed her. The one person who had cared for me in the trying times of my life. Always there to offer advice and council. Now, there was no one. Nothing but broken hearts and shattered dreams. The faith was truly the only thing that kept my mind from snapping like a twig beneath my boots.

I heard a knock at my door and I stood. Shoving the dagger back into the sheath on my belt. I opened the large door and looked out. No one was there. Looking down I saw a small note. On it was scribbled a small message.

"Short leave time. Meet me in the Grand Hall. No name written... What is this?"

I shrugged and stepped out onto the walkway. Making my way to the stairs and soon down onto the promenade. Looking left and right I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I whirled around and my arms locked with those of a familiar face. I grinned and released the grapple hold.

"Scales. I didn't know you were back from your Warrior Ship."

"Like my note said. Haven't seen you in a long time, friend. How goes your position?"

"Stressful and tiresome. But worthwhile. At least I have someone to talk to now and then."

"Who is that?"

"Irgun."

Scales tossed his head back and laughed. I chuckled slightly at his response. I hadn't meant to be quite as funny as he had found it.

"You take confidence in the mute? Vaako, you are too much."

"I know. The Purifier thinks so too."

"Don't listen to that windbag. He's just trying to get under your thick hide. Probably hasn't found a way. I sure haven't. I don't even want to spar with you anymore. Every time you lead a ground campaign you come back tougher and stronger. It's getting troublesome to put one's self back together."

"I go easy on you."

"That's what frightens me."

I took advantage of the humor this time. It felt good to have my friend back on board. Even a short time of light-hearted banter would ease months of strain. Scales and I continued to share stories of victories and near defeats. Laughing and bickering. Scales was a friend, and I trusted him. But I almost knew nothing would fill the abyss left in my heart. Not the faith, not good friends, nothing.

As I felt these words cross my mind I saw a long column of black robed figures moving through the Grand Hall.

"New converts. Quite a few who didn'tgo to the soldier's ranks." Scales said.

"They should. See what the working end of the Necromongers goes through."

"I hear you there my friend."

Scales and I punched our fists together lightly.

"I have to return to my ship. Until we meet again." Scales said and put his arm forward.

"Until then." I grasped his hand and then released.

As I watched him walk away I blinked for a moment. Just past him I saw one of the new converts. A woman. I tilted my head slightly as I stared at her. She turned away, not tonotice me at all. I leaned against a pillar and watched her walk away.  
I pulled my helmet over my head and turned around. I would see her again, no doubt of that. Something about her face brought memories to my mind. I wore the same expression as shewhen I was first converted. No matter of that, she was beautiful. And even though Commanders of my ranking should not be hindered by those of lower caste, I could not prevent my mind from lingering on her for the rest of the day.  
It was several days later that I saw her again. I was simply walking through the halls towards a meeting with my sub-commanders when we passed. I was in full battle armor with a black cape flowing behind me. She was in simple disciple robes when she saw me. I looked right into her eyes as I passed. Going beside her I turned my head slightly to see her reaction as I went on my way.  
She was frozen in place. My hard stare had done more then I had expected. Someone of my standing almost never took notice of newcomer converts. But I had looked right into her eyes and we had locked gazes. I smiled ever so slightly at what might be going through her mind. I looked back to where I was going. I could practically sense her confusion as I rounded the corner.  
I could not concentrate as much on the briefing as I wished I could. My mind would not leave the subject of this woman alone. After it concluded I made my way to the Grand Hall and stood staring at one of the magnificent statues of a previous Lord Marshal. My arms crossed across my chest I very likely looked much more aggressive then I felt. But I felt a light tug on my cape and I turned to see the woman from before. Now that I had a good look at her I could see her face clearly. Young, dark skinned and very beautiful.

"Yes?" My question obviously took her off guard.

She must have been expecting a gruff and impatient demand to why she had enquired of me. But my calm question to which she had no response. She only shrank back slightly and looked at the floor. I smirked and slowly removed my helmet. Placing it in the crook of my arm I waited for her to find her feet.

"I wished to know... What is...? I mean... I just wanted..."

"Out with it. I'm not going to kill you if you can't word a proper sentence." My attempt at light humor did not give her any confidence.

"You have taken notice of me twice now. I was told that converts of my class are not even acknowledged by those of yours. So we should not even converse."

I chuckled and motioned for her to walk with me. She seemed to again try to shrink away from me, but it was too late. She had my full attention.

"You have keen eyes. I saw in your face a memory of my own when I first came to the Necropolis. Though by slightly different means. Most converts are instantly confident and lax with their surroundings. But you are still unsure. I know that feeling. It took many years to fully shake it from my mind."

"Why take attention of me though. I've seen youall across theNecropolis. You are one of the Lord Marshal's most trusted confidants. I'm a newcomer convert."

"You already asked that question. Only with a different wording. In blunt terms, I like you.You are alert, even in this haven. You are ready for anything and I admire that."

She snorted back a laugh, but then looked at me with a unsure expression.

"Really?"

It was my turn to force back my own good humor. I slowly nodded and she looked once again at the floor.

"I would like it if you would step up from your lowly caste for the time being and we got to know each other better.I believe a cooperation would be beneficial to us both."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

I nearly choked and instantly stopped walking. My eyes grew very large and I stumbled over several sentences.

"Well, then I accept. This and I don't even know your name." She said as she slipped her arm around mine.

"... Vaako."

"I am Dana. It is a pleasure to be of service to you."

I couldn't hold it back and I laughed. Trying my best to soften it to a whisper. I pulled my arm away for a moment and slipped my helmet back over my head. I led her to my quarters and closed the door.

"You live rather luxuriously." She said as she gazed around my large room.

"As a Legion Commander I am given the best accommodations. In such a situation I choose a familiar, I have spare room."

"But there's only one bed."

I cleared my throat and pulled a switch on the wall. A second bunk lowered from the wall. Dana looked at it and sat down on the first.

"I think I liked it better when there was only one."

I didn't speak as I unclasped my breastplate and pulled it off. Placing it on a hook I also undid the armor on my arms.

"Does this, eh-hem, 'position' entail that I get a new wardrobe?" She asked and I smiled.

And that was how our relations went as such. After several months and many crusades against many worlds Dana and I became closer and closer together. Finally, I made up my mind and asked for her hand. She immediately accepted my request and in a week's time she was titled as "Dame Vaako." My wife and confidant.  
It was almost immediately evident when I first met her that she knew how to work around politics. I soon trusted her as an advisor more than any other. Not since Alicia had someone known all the ropes of maneuvering in and around sticky situations as she did. Dame Vaako was vain, and in certain areas some would call selfish, but she made all her plans to center around me. And I had no arguments to that. She loved me, and I loved her. Though now and then I had to remind her who was in charge.  
She would take everything in stride, and even expect me to act roughly in some situations. Our relationship could never have been more perfect. Finally, I had found the bridge across the chasm that had plagued my mind and heart for so many years. I never did tell Dana about Alicia's fate, nor do I have the intention to do so.  
In the public of other Necromongers I did have to display an air of superiority around my wife. And act as a Commander should. But she took any harsh remark or rebuke as a testament of devotion. She knew me like a book and I had no qualms.  
It was not long after this that the announcement went around that we were moving towards more inwardly positioned worlds. I knew this was a big step in our crusade. We were tightening the noose. I only partially remembered anything from my education about these worlds. And I knew nothing of our first target. Only the name. Helion Prime.


	6. Breeder

_**Yet another long update, sorry for the wait. This is where everyone starts to see familiar scenes. I think i did it pretty good, but i had to watch this scene about ten times to get it down pat.**_

* * *

It was another year and a half before I got the message. I was to yet again command a ground campaign. I loved the battles on foot. The feeling of power in your arms and under your boots.The strength that came from annihilating weaklings and cleansing their worlds forthe coming of the Underverse.  
I studied the world very closely. It was a strong one. Powerful defenses, well trained military units, large numbers of vehicles with which to combat our own. But it would be in vain. I had fought a more powerful enemy and succeeded against it. I knew they would not be so well prepared as that enemy.  
This Helion Prime would fall in the span of one night. I would gamble my position on that fact. And I would also guarantee it. I would take my best troops, my most experienced captains, and my deadliest seekers. I would lens out and cleanse this world. Like I had so many others.  
Had I only known what would await me on that planet. Too quickly would my entire world be turned upside down. And all my hopes and dreams would come into the question of validity. But I am getting ahead of myself. Where to start about Helion Prime? Or New Mecca as some called it. Best from the beginning of the attack.

* * *

I felt that familiar feeling of the drop as I rode my transport to the ground. All I had at my disposal was a unit of my Reaver guard. But I felt no need to overindulge myself with large numbers of harden troops. I hit the deploy switch and dropped to the ground. I immediately saw two New Meccan soldiers running through the street.  
I fired and hit the first in the leg, sending him spinning through the air. The other turned and fired his own weapon at me. The bolt hit me square in the chest, ignoring my armor and burning into my skin and flesh. I was close now, and his rifle was too large to turn at such an acute angle. I burst into a run and pushed off of a wall with my right leg. Even in my armor I was flexible enough to flip. I landed right behind him and brought my rifle down at the base of his skull, crushing his spine.  
I kicked the dead weight to the ground and shot the corpse twice for good measure. I turned and saw two more soldiers coming from a building. I leisurely shot one and the blast threw him up and into the upper doorframe. The second dashed back into the house and shouted something to its inhabitants. The door slammed closed, knocking the first soldier out of the way.  
The double-doors were a slight obstacle as I walked up and kicked the obstruction. I broke the doors in two, almost blowing them apart and tearing them away from the doorframe. I simply stepped in and watched as the soldier turned to fire at me, he didn't make it halfway. I fired right into his head and watched his body go flying into the wall.  
I saw a man in the upstairs turn around a corner and stare right at me, in his hand a small pistol. I raised my rifle and aimed it at him, but did not fire. I saw a small boy come into view and grasp his leg. 

"Aiden, go back to your mother." The man said with no fear in his voice.

I stared at them for a moment more before turning and walking out. I had better things to do then slaughter helpless breeders with which strong Necromongers could be conversed. As my unit entered into an engagement with another group of soldiers I simply hung back and watched. After a few moments of fighting the New Meccan soldiers were decimated, again.  
A single one remained. He had backed up into the wrong opening, and had run right into me. I grabbed him by the neck and slowly lifted him into the air. His face was twisted in fear and pain. I lifted my rifle and pushed it against his chest. I looked into his eyes and pulled the trigger. The blast tore him from my fingers and threw him back almost ten feet.  
I slowly looked back at my men before turning to look at the New Meccan capital. The Basilica would soon land and I was to report back to accompany the procession. I raised my rifle into the air and jogged towards the landing area. I knew someone was worrying about me and it was best I reported in only marginally wounded.  
I watched as New Meccan fighters were blown apart left and right as the Basilica slowly leveled off and landed. The massive city-ship bristling so ominously in the light of the cannon-fire. I quickly made my way there and boarded the soldier's entrance. I walked through the halls and into the Grand Hall. The procession was already assembling. I looked around until I saw the golden dress that stuck out above all others.  
She saw me just as I saw her and a smile crept across her face. My wife motioned for me to take my place in the crowd and I did. No one looked our way as my hand slipped into hers in comfort. I quickly reevaluated myself and stood straight and tall. Holding myself with pride and strength as I watched the great doors open. The sun had only been creeping over the horizon when I had reached the Basilica. No dawn was in full bloom.  
The procession made its way out to the great corridor of Warrior Ships. The Lord Marshal walked forward in his ceremonial armor. He stood at the peak of the staircase unfurling below.

"Let's go replenish the ranks."

The procession began to make its slow way down to the solid ground. I took a few quick steps and slowed to let my wife catch up.

"Never fails to inspire, does it? Each time a dynasty falls."I heard her silky voice behind me.

"Remember your place, Dame Vaako." I said gruffly.

"My place is at your side, dear husband. From here till Underverse come." She said as she slid her arms around mine.

I watched the sun behind the great spire as we made our way to the building before us. The New Meccan council was there, rounded up by our soldiers. It would be yet again a glorious day for Necromongers. It always was. And this day would be no different.

I only wish I had known how wrong I was.

We moved through the hallway of the capital building and into the council chambers. The strange construction the building had was rather unpleasant to my eyes, but I bore it as all others did. Once inside the Purifier immediately began his sermon.

"In this verse, life is antagonistic to the natural... blah blah blah blah." I stopped listening.

I made my way around slowly, surveying the different peoples represented within. I finally reached the point from which I started and turned to pay attention. The Purifier was making the offer of purification, and of course there was great resistance. This was the point of any conversion offer I most savored.

"We will not renounce our faith!" One man said as he raised his arms as if he spoke for every head in this chamber.

"No one here will do as you ask!" Another said as he made his way to the stairs. "It is unthinkable! This is a world of many peoples, many religions!"

I looked and saw the Lord Marshal giving the Purifier a glance as he made his way towards the speaker. I grinned as I knew what would happen. Let this man keep speaking. If only he knew his fate.

"And we simply cannot, and will not be converted!" He said right as the Lord Marshal came within striking distance.

"Then I'll take your soul."

The man yelled in pain and almost instantly died as the Lord Marshal dispelled his shadow image. The people were taken aback at this and some gasped.

"Join him, or join me." The offer that should have been made before the Purifier wasted so much breath.

Instantly, everyone began to fall to their knees. Some willingly, some slowly. Dame Vaako was right, it did inspire. I looked to my left and saw a large man in a cloak take his hood off and continue to stand. Defiance, this was something I noticed most often. But this man was different somehow. His eyes hidden behind dark goggles and his face emotionless.

"This is your one chance. Take the Lord Marshal's offer and bow." I said, pointing to the dead man.

"I bow to no man." The defiant one said to me as if he was scolding me.

Such insolence and yet, bravery. I knew that was in this one instantly. He knew what he was up against, and was totally unafraid.  
I slowly removed my helmet and stared at him. I quickly formulated my words. Trying my best to sound authoritative against this one.

"He's not a man. He's the holy half-dead who's seen the Underverse."

"Look, I'm not with everyone here." He said, motioning with his head to mean the entire council chamber. "But I will take a piece of him." I followed where he was pointing and looked right at Irgun.

I forced back a laugh, this would be good. The large man hefted his two axes and moved towards the defiant one. I turned to look at him again, forcing the grin back.

"A piece you will have."

I moved back and nodded to Irgun to attack. And he did. Several times in fact. But the blows hit only air. This strange man dodged every attack with ease. Spun and grabbed the knife that was stuck in Irgun's back and pulled it out. Spinning again he slammed it several times through Irgun's armor as if it wasn't there.  
I watched passively as the great warrior dropped and rolled to the bottom of the stairs and laid still. I turned to see the man walking towards the exit as if nothing had happened.

"Stop him!" The Lord Marshal called out.

He stopped only long enough to pull the dagger from Irgun's flesh before coming up to face this man.

"Irgun, one of my best."

"... If you say so." He said like it was a day-to-day activity to kill.

The Lord Marshal made a slight face, this breeder had surprised him. He lifted the dagger and held it loosely in front of him.

"What do you think of this blade?"

I watched the breeder grab it quickly and begin to spin it around his palm like a true expert. I knew one thing, I couldn't do that.

"I think it's a half gram heavy on the back end." He said, offering the knife back.

"In our faith, you keep what you kill." The Lord Marshal placed his hand around the knife, and around the breeder's own hand.

I heard the armor around the Lord Marshal's hand creak as he tightened his grip. The breeders hand was pushed into the serration and obviously cut, but he made no sign of pain. The Lord Marshal looked confused for a single moment before gazing down at the dagger, then back at the breeder.

"Are you familiar to me?"

The breeder shook slightly, for what reason I have no answer.

"Have we met on some distant field?"

The breeder snatched the knife away. I knew now they had been fighting for control over it. And the breeder had won. Not something any Necromonger saw every day.

"You'd think I'd remember." His voice was so odd, like he was in control of everything he saw.

"You think I would too... Take him before the Quasi-Deads."

I grinned as I lifted my rifle. Standing right in front of the breeder almost daring him to act against me and my Reaver guard that was quickly surrounding him. He starred back at me with hidden eyes, still as unwavering as when I first saw him.

"Perhaps the breeder would do it..." I could not believe my own ears.

I did nothing to hide my absolute surprise as my own wife approached the defiant man. She even lowered my rifle arm on her way.

"If someone just asked him."

The breeder was transfixed on her as she circled him. Contemplating her words carefully.

"It is a rare offer." She said as I stared at them both with a hard glare. "A visit inside Necropolis."

The breeder breathed deeply against her and smiled slightly.

"It's been a long time since I smelled beautiful." I'm surprised even now I didn't blow his head off at that statement.

But Dame Vaako was doing her part well.

"Let me show you the way." She took the breeder's arm and led him through the doors.

I gritted my teeth as I lifted my rifle, marching after them. I felt bile rising in my throat and knew that this was going to be a long day.


End file.
